


A Garota na Floresta

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Seria justo dizer que Aurora ficou bem surpresa ao ver alguém andando por aquela parte da floresta. Desde que ela se lembrava por ali havia apenas ela e suas tias, nunca antes havia outra pessoa, especialmente não uma garota da sua idade, e não uma naquele estado.





	A Garota na Floresta

 

Seria justo dizer que Aurora ficou bem surpresa ao ver alguém andando por aquela parte da floresta. Desde que ela se lembrava por ali havia apenas ela e suas tias, nunca antes havia outra pessoa, especialmente não uma garota da sua idade, e não uma naquele estado.

O vestido dela era belamente costurado mas estava sujo e rasgado nas bordas. Havia sujeira em sua pele pálida e debaixo das unhas e pela vermelhidão de seus olhos ela estivera chorando recentemente.

“Você precisa de ajuda ?” Aurora perguntou.

A garota olhou para ela com desconfiança por um momento mas aí assentiu com a cabeça e disse :

“Sim. Por favor”

.

.

.

Aurora levou a garota para a cabana, esquentou água para o seu banho e lhe entregou uma muda de roupas para ela escolher. Ela esperou na cozinha, e quando a garota saiu do banheiro ela parecia quase irreconhecível. A caminho da cabana ela tinha dito que o seu nome era Branca de Neve, mas só agora o nome havia lhe parecido apropriado.

“Muito obrigada pelo banho, e pelas roupas” Branca disse.

“De nada. A quanto tempo você estava perdida na floresta ?”

“Sete dias. Embora eu não tenha certeza se perdida seja realmente o termo correto para descrever a minha situação”

“Porque não ?”

“Porque eu não acho que você pode ficar perdida se você não está indo para nenhum lugar especifico”

Após isso Branca lhe contou a história, a morte de seu pai, os olhares de inveja da rainha, o caçador e seu machado, e os dias de escuridão que seguiram com ela sozinha na floresta. Quando ela termina de contar lagrimas estão presentes nos seus olhos novamente, assim como nos de Aurora que segura a sua mão até que ela pare de chorar.

.

.

.

As tias de Aurora ficaram um tanto desconfiadas da garota, e fizeram bem mais perguntas do que Aurora tinha feito e mesmo após Branca responder elas não ficaram completamente satisfeitas.

Mas ao longo da semana que passou elas foram se afeiçoando da garota, com Branca se oferecendo para ajudá-las a organizar os livros e as ervas nos frascos, além de cozinhar as tortas favoritas de todas elas. Ao ponto de parecer que ela sempre havia estado lá.

.

.

.

Uma manhã após suas tias saírem para uma de suas viagens para o reino mais próximo Aurora convidou Branca para nadar no lago, mas Branca disse que estava meio cansada e que preferia ficar na cabana. Então Aurora foi sozinha.

No passado ela gostava de ficar horas no lago, mas dessa vez com apenas uma hora ela já estava cansada. Era estranho o quão facilmente ela havia se acostumado a não estar sozinha, e também quanto pouco tempo era necessário para que ela já começasse a sentir um pouco de saudades.

Quando ela chegou na cabana ela sabia que havia algo errado, Branca geralmente cantava quando ela achava que ninguém estava prestando atenção nela, Aurora já havia notado. E agora havia apenas o completo silêncio. E um bilhete na mesa da cozinha dizendo :

_Minha querida Aurora,_

_Muito obrigada por tudo, até o meu último dia eu não vou esquecer da sua ajuda e da gentileza._

_Adeus, Branca de Neve_

.

.

.

Aurora correu para a floresta, indo pela trilha que ela achava mais provável que Branca tivesse pego . Parte de seu vestido acabou rasgando por ficar preso em um arbusto, e havia alguns arranhões feitos pela vegetação que ela passara raspando, mas pareceu valer a pena quando ela viu um sinal de cabelos negros um pouco distante entre as arvores.

Quando Branca a avistou ela pareceu surpresa e triste, mas ela não tentou correr ou se esconder e quando Aurora estava perto o suficiente para a escutar ela disse :

“Você não devia ter vindo atrás de mim. Eu não queria isso”

“Então você não deveria ter partido”

Branca pareceu angustiada.

“Porque você está indo embora ?” Aurora continuou.

“Porque eu já fiquei aqui tempo demais. A minha madrasta tem poderes e ela podia ver coisas mesmo quando ela não estava presente. Ela podia me achar e machucar não apenas eu, mas também você e as suas tias. Já foi muito egoísta da minha parte ficar todo esse tempo”

“Você não tem certeza disso, e mesmo se ela aparecer eu não me importo. Minhas tias te adoraram. E eu te amo. Se você estiver em perigo eu quero estar lá para te ajudar e te proteger”

“Eu entendo, mas-”

“Não, eu não acho que você entende” Aurora disse colocando sua mão levemente no queixo da outra garota e trazendo seus lábios junto aos delas.

Após o beijo acabar ainda meio sem ar Aurora disse :

“Você promete que vai ficar ?”

“Sim, por quanto você me quiser aqui”

“Certo, então fique para sempre”

Branca sorriu e elas se beijaram novamente. A floresta é escura e isolada mas os pássaros cantam ao redor delas. E nenhuma delas tem em suas cabeças as coroas de ouro que por direito lhes pertencem, mas aquilo sente muito como um final feliz.


End file.
